


You're mine

by Lex (Moooomoo)



Series: Tied-up by your feelings [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Bottom Tamaki, Established Relationship, Let's not forget Sougo is a yandere, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, This was really embarrassing to write, Top Sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Lex
Summary: Sougo get jealous and need to remind himself -and Tamaki- that Tamaki is his, and when it comes to his boyfriend he's not the sharing type.SouTama bondage story, because why not?Everyone is an adult and 200% consenting, and they're already dating!





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how old they are but Tama is an adult and they've been dating for a while. My first -and probably only- R18 fic!  
> Let's not forget that Sougo is a yandere. So yandere Sougo it is!
> 
> Thanks a hundred times to my two friends that'll recognize themselves if they read this for both encouraging me, supporting me with this, and even proofreading this XD I luve you guys <3

“Thanks for your work today!”

“Thank’ you~”

After the usual greetings, Tamaki and Sougo went back to their dressing room. MEZZO’’ had been guesting on a live television show for almost 3 hours, and Tamaki couldn’t wait to finally take off the stiffy outfit and take a good shower. As soon as he stepped inside the room, he threw his scarf on the couch before starting to peel off all his layers of clothes in a hurry.

“Shower, shower~ ! Aah I can’t wait, it was so hot with all these cameras !”

The younger man was done for the day, but Sougo still had one more interview with a rock magazine to do before he finally was off work. The plan was for Tamaki to wait for him in the dressing room until Banri came back to pick them both up and drive them to the hotel they were staying at for the night.

“Yeah, it was hot on the studio, wasn’t it Tamaki-kun?”

In the process of now letting his shirt join his scarf and jacket the couch, Tamaki froze. He knew this cold tone very well and and it never meant anything good, usually.

_ Is Sou-chan mad…? Did I do somethin’ wrong during filming? _

“Sou-chan, what’s wrong?”

Turning to face his partner, he saw him lock the door before giving him a scary smile.

“I mean, I guess it can’t be helped, you were really very handsome in that outfit, Tamaki-kun.”

“Umm, thank ya Sou-chan…?”

With a sigh, Sougo realised his boyfriend and partner was as oblivious as usual. It had been pure torture for him to watch the main female guest being all over Tamaki during the whole filming. She almost never let go of his arm, always somehow touching him or being in physical contact one way or another. It had been fine at first, but the more they progressed the more Sougo felt like screaming. How dared she be all over  _ his  _ Tamaki! His Tamaki, as innocent as ever, not even realising the obvious flirting. However, it was hard for Sougo to blame that actress. Tamaki had been dashing and charming tonight, and everyone in their right mind would have fallen for the young man. No, he didn’t really blame either of them. But the damage was done, and the urge to do something about the jealousy that was consuming him was stronger than everything else. Sougo pocketed the key of the door then went straight to his bag under Tamaki’s very confused eyes.

“You know, Tamaki-kun, it was really hard watching this girl being so close to you during the filming.”

A look of relief passed on Tamaki’s face. So that was it was about! Sou-chan was just a bit jealous. Laughing it off, Tamaki finally let his shirt fall on the couch and started to undo his pants. He never had been prude to begin with, but since Sougo and him started dating he stopped caring completely. Sougo was not as comfortable as him yet, but he would not deny he enjoyed the view anyway.

“Was she? I mean yeah she was a bit touchy, but it wasn’t that bad. She smelled too strongly though, I didn’t like that much.”

Getting close to him, Sougo took his right wrist into his slender hand and brought it to his nose.

“Ah, that’s true! I can smell her perfume of you…”

Sougo’s voice was warmer than before, but his look was darker. Recognising it, Tamaki suddenly felt his throat going dry.

“I-I’m gonna to take a shower now, so…”

Not letting go of his wrist, Sougo gently turned it until it was pressed into Tamaki’s back.

“I’m sorry Tamaki-kun, but I need to do something about that first.”

“S-Sou-chan?”

That was when Tamaki noticed what Sougo took in his bag earlier was a long, familiar rope. Before he had time to process the thought, the older man was now holding both of his wrists behind his back.

“Sou-chan!… not… aah– not here…!”

Tamaki wanted to protest. This was really not the place. Sougo kept telling him to be careful, not even allowing quick kisses outside a completely safe area. This usually meant that no living being was allowed in a 50 meters radius, to Tamaki’s great displeasure. It made kissing quite complicated, and the young man liked to be spontaneous. Their dressing room was _far_ from a safe area.

But there was something really, really appealing at seeing Sougo jealous  _ for him _ . This made him feel like he was Sougo’s number one more than anything else, and he was embarrassed to confess he really liked that. So as long as no other living being was harmed from it – there were a couple of close calls already – Sougo’s jealousy always gave him a nice thrill, one he really enjoyed. Which is why he didn’t manage more than a weak protest, not putting up any kind of resistance. 

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun. But I need to remind you  –  to remind myself, that you are mine.”

After tying up his boyfriend’s arms, he expertly moved up to the rest of the torso. This was not their first time using ropes. Once Sougo realised it helped him a lot dealing with his jealousy and anxiety, they started using them more. However, it was indeed the first time this had been out of a bedroom, and Tamaki wasn’t sure how to react. This was probably bad, right? There were lot of people right behind the door and around them.

“Sou-chan, y-you should stop… here is bit...  aah–”

As gentle as he was, Sougo was slightly rougher than usual, and Tamaki felt spikes of pleasure at every knot made on his body.

“Tamaki-kun, you must keep your voice down. You don’t want people to hear us.”

Their dressing room was the luxurious kind: a big shower, a comfy couch in the middle, lots of space, individual mirror areas to get ready. But it wasn’t soundproof.

“I know!! That’s why I’m telling you that doing this here is…  aah–! Why d’you even have rope on you in the first place?!”

Done with his upper body, Sougo took his boyfriends pants and boxers off before starting to work on his legs, binding them in a sitting position.

“Because we’re alone at the hotel tonight, I thought it would be a good opportunity to have some fun. But then this girl put her hands all over you, all over  _ my  _ Tamaki-kun so…. I’m sorry but I had to do something about this.”

Taking a short break from the tying to kiss his boyfriend’s neck, Sougo let out a sigh of relief. He was starting to feel better already, to feel in control once again. It was already hard enough to share Tamaki with the fans, so having to share with other talents was absolutely out of the question.

 

Once he was done, calm finally came back to him. Sougo felt like the jealousy that was consuming him snuffed out like the flame of a candle, and guilt was slowly replacing it. He usually never was so bold while sober. He might have gone a bit overboard this time. He got up to face his partner at long last. Tamaki was now bound completely, kneeling on the floor, a cushion under his knees, panting softly. It was very obvious that the young man was already half hard from the tying and the kisses, and when his eyes crossed Sougo’s he looked away with a deep blush. This view itself was enough to turn on the older man as well, and he felt his pants starting to be uncomfortably tight all of a sudden. Arousal started to mix in with the guilt. Well, now that it was done, it would be a waste not to make use of it, right? And Tamaki was giving him such a needy look as he nervously tried to shift in his restrains.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sougo saw he still had more than enough time left before his interview. He quickly went to his bag to retrieve more items, before kneeling behind Tamaki and covering his back and neck with soft kisses, each of them rewarded with a moan. Letting his hands trail on his torso, Sougo softly stroke him, appreciating his beautifully carved abs just from the touch and playfully pinching his nipples on the way. Tamaki liked to be touched, to be stroked all over his body, and Sougo liked touching him more than anything, so it worked well for the both of them. He completed it by playing with his ears, gently nibbling the bottom before licking them slowly.

Tamaki started to shiver, his panting and moaning getting louder.

“Aah, Tamaki-kun… this is the softest music to my ears… but you need to keep quiet or people will hear you. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Tamaki shook his head with energy, biting his lips. No, definitely. 

Sougo opened the lube, and after coating his fingers slowly inserted one inside his boyfriend, increasing the noises even more.

“Aah– Sou-chan–! I… I can’t!!!”

“Want me to help you staying quiet?”

“Yes, yes please Sou-chan!”

“Got it. You did well until now Tamaki-kun, I’ll help you for the rest.”

While he was still prepping Tamaki with his right hand, scissoring him and slowly adding more fingers, Sougo used his left hand to cover his mouth, muffling the sounds escaping from his boyfriend’s lips the best he could. This proved to be a good idea, as the discomfort of the intrusion started to transform into pleasure, eliciting even louder moans from Tamaki. His dick was now fully erect, and he probably was dying for Sougo to touch him there as well if his squirming was any indication.

“Just a little bit longer, Tamaki-kun. You’ve been so good until now, I’ll reward you soon.”

Just as Sougo thought it was about time he started taking care of and rewarding himself too, a knock on the door made them both freeze instantly. Tamaki turned his head to give him a panicked look, a muffled “Sou-chan?!” coming out from behind his hand.

“Ousaka-san? I’m sorry to disturb you, but it’s the time for your interview. Are you ready?”

With a frown, Sougo looked at the clock. This wasn’t right, he was supposed to still have 20 minutes before that interview.

Another knock followed the lack of immediate answer.

“Ousaka-san? Are you there?”

“Ah, yes! I’m sorry, I’ll be there in a minute!”

Realising the situation made him blush furiously. Tamaki gave him panicked whines as he took his fingers out, a combination of worries and need.

“Tamaki-kun, I’m… I’m so sorry! I’m not sure what happened! Did I get the time wrong? No, I was so sure it was at seven...”

His mouth uncovered, Tamaki couldn’t stop panting, as the stimulation stopped too abruptly for him to adapt.

“I don’t have time to untie you, Tamaki-kun. You’ll… You’ll have to wait for me like that. Will you be alright?”

Sougo wasn’t sure if it was arousal or fear he saw in his eyes.

“I’ll… I’ll manage, Sou-chan.”

“It shouldn't be long. Banri-san told me the interview was about 15 minutes long. Maybe 20 at most. Okay? Be a good boy and wait for me. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Tamaki gave him a quick nod, his panting finally decreasing a bit. His cock was starting to slightly soften as well. That made Sougo pout a bit. What a shame.

“You know what? I’ll help you stay in condition until I come back. So we can finish what we started properly.”

“Sou-chan, what are you–”

Taking a small vibrator from his bag, Sougo quickly inserted it inside Tamaki, making him yelp a bit under the surprise. He then took the discarded scarf on the couch and tied it around his head, gagging him as to avoid his moans to be heard from outside the room.

“Is it ok? it’s not too tight? It doesn’t hurt?”

His boyfriend confirmed everything was alright by nodding his head, despite wearing quite a  bewildered  look on his face. Sougo finally cleaned his hands as much as he could, positioning his own scarf fashionably on his hips as to hide the bulge in his pants. This was going to be quite an uncomfortable interview for him as well.

At last, he kissed his boyfriend on his head before turning the vibrator on on the lowest setting – just enough to keep him excited but not enough so he would come without him – and exited the room, locking behind him.

 

As he sat at the interview table, he tried desperately not to think about his boyfriend waiting for him but to focus on his work instead. He could do it. The quicker the better. The journalist greeted him warmly.

“Ousaka-san! Thank you so much for letting us interviewing you today, despite being unrelated to your work of the day. We appreciate it very much.”

“No, it’s my pleasure, I really love your magazine. Thank you very much for your interest! I’m really sorry I’m late, I must have gotten the time wrong. This usually does not happen.”

“Oh no, it’s not your fault! Maybe you hadn’t been warned early enough that the time changed?”

“The time changed?” Sougo was surprised but relieved. At least it wasn’t his fault.

“Yes. We changed the short interview for a long one, so we needed to start earlier. We were told you were already available so it would work just fine. Thank you again!”

Sougo’s heart missed a beat.

“A long one? How…. how long exactly?”

“Well, I think we should be able to wrap it in 45 minutes, one hour at most.”

Sougo felt himself getting dizzy as dread filled him, clutching the border of the table with more strength than necessary.

“Ousaka-san? Is something the matter? Are you… are you ok? You look a bit pale. Do you need a break before we start?”

“N-No! No, it’s ok. Let’s… let’s start now, shall we?”

_ Oh my god. Tamaki-kun. _

***

It took all of Sougo’s professionalism to go through the interview until the end without looking like he was trying to rush things out. Ironically, the magazine people were so pleased with his answers that it stretched into a full hour before the nervous man could finally take his leave. He was almost running as he made his way back to the dressing room, his hands shaking as he was fumbling with the key to open the door. His urge to make Tamaki understand he was his was gone at that moment. He was just worried.

Finally, he stepped in the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

“Tamaki-kun, I’m so, so sorry!!! Are you oka–”

His words died in his throat when he saw his boyfriend. Tamaki had more or less fallen on his side from his squirming, in a obviously failed attempt to get some friction on his dick that was swollen and red, dripping with precum. He was breathing heavily, his torso drenched in sweat and the scarf completely soaked. Every now and then the vibrator stimulation made him arch his back and head, the gag efficiently muffling out his screams of pleasure and need. Sougo’s terrible guilt that has been eating him for the past hour was suddenly overpowered with excitement. Not that he didn’t feel less bad about what happened, no. But Tamaki was so arousing that he got instantly turned on again, became hard in a matter of seconds. He ran to his partner’s side. 

“Tamaki-kun, are you okay??”

All Tamaki managed as an answer was staring at him with his deep blue eyes, blinking away some tears.

“Give me a few minutes, I’m going to untie the gag and the ropes! I’m so sorry it took so long, they changed the interview’s length without warning me!”

“Hmmmm–!!”

As he got behind him, Tamaki frantically shook his head. He didn’t want to be untied, that would take too much time. He just wanted to come. And there was no way in hell he’d be able to come without screaming after the past hour.

“...No? You don’t want me to untie you?”

Quick nods. Sou-chan was starting to understand, good. He tried to point at his cock with his head as much as he could.

“Hmm! mm!”

As Sougo put him back in his initial position –more of less sitting on his heels– he could feel Tamaki’s whole body trembling, the simple feeling of Sougo’s warm hands on his arms creating deep moans from him, the need making his mind goes completely blank. He wanted to hug his boyfriend, to kiss him deeply, to touch and feel his body, and for his dick to get some kind of release. But above all, he needed for Sougo to get inside him right now. He was gonna explode. But Sougo was still looking at him with worries, fully clothed. Maybe asking not to be untied was a mistake. Thrashing against his restraints, he tried to get his hands free but it was useless. His boyfriend had become quite the expert and his knots never came loose anymore, unlike the first times. Tamaki whimpered behind the soaked gag, tears showing up again at the corner of his eyes, not really knowing what he wanted anymore in the mess that was his mind.

Thankfully for him, Sougo finally got the message and didn’t lose any time in complying. In one swift move he lowered his pants and boxers, not even bothering to take them off completely. Finally releasing his own cock made him sigh in relief. It was almost painful by now. Positioning himself behind Tamaki, he gently lowered his boyfriend’s head unto another cushion, until he was almost lying down completely, this way getting a better access to his entrance. He gave himself a couple of strokes with the lube, making sure he was generously coated, before taking out the vibrator and pushing himself inside as deep as he could. Tamaki’s scream of pleasure was barely contained by the scarf. Sougo itself had to bit his own lips pretty hard to keep his reaction to be heard outside of the room. He has never been one to be loud during sex – this time again him and Tamaki were complete opposite – but the pleasure he felt at that very moment was increased ten fold by Tamaki’s vocal reaction, to the point he almost came instantly.

Caressing his boyfriend’s arms and back, he started to gently move back and forth, increasing the speed at each thrust. He slightly shifted his position and knew he hit Tamaki’s sweet spot when he arched his back in a very deep moan. Knowing they both were very close at this point, he finally reached for Tamaki’s dick to give it a very long overdue rub. He didn’t even have time to stroke him more than once as his partner immediately came in a blissed groan, the intensity of it coupled to the contraction of Tamaki’s buttocks on his own member making him follow right after.

For a couple of minutes, they both stayed slumped on each other, panting heavily. Sex between them has always been good, but never that intense. Once he felt his breathing steady a bit more, Sougo took himself out and feverishly started to untie his boyfriend as fast as possible. First the gag, then the ropes. He had gotten quick at making the knots, but he still had some issues to get them undone.

“Are you okay Tamaki-kun? How do you feel? Are you hurt? Are you ok?”

Tamaki gave him a groan as he propped himself up on an elbow.

“Sou-chan I’m fine. Stop worryin’ so much.”   
His voice was hoarse but he didn’t sound angry, to Sougo’s relief.

“But I’m r’lly thirsty...”

“I got it!”

Getting up, almost stumbling on his pants still lying down at his ankles in the process, Sougo brought him back a water bottle. After drinking half of the bottle with gratitude, Tamaki started laughing. Sougo’s worried face switched to confusion.

“Seriously, Sou-chan. You start all “I’m gonna show you that you’re mine~~!!” and then you end up worrying like I’m hurt or something. ‘S fine you know. I’ll just have to stretch a bit.”

That was more like ‘a lot’, but Sougo didn’t need to know that.

“Really? I… I never intended for you to stay like this for one hour. I’m so sorry.”

Tamaki shut him up with a kiss, making it last at least a full minute before letting him catch his breath again.

“Aah I’ve been dreaming of kissin’ you for so long. I feel better now! No, seriously, ’m fine Sou-chan. It was….. intense.”

His face took on a deep shade of red.

“But it felt nice. ‘specially in the end.”

Sougo nodded with a smile, blushing himself as well.

“But next time, let’s wait to be in the hotel okay? Someone knocked on the door while you were gone and I almost had a heart attack!! Seriously!!”

“Ok, deal.”

Sougo brought Tamaki’s forearms to his face and softly kissed the rope marks. They weren’t deep and would go away quickly, but you could still see them pretty well at the moment.

“Just remember that you are mine, and mine only. And just like you won’t share your pudding, I won’t share you. Okay?”

Tamaki had a small shiver. Yes, that was something he could never forget. But it made him feel good. After being alone most of his life, feeling he belonged to someone else made him content.

“Yeah. I’m all yours, Sou-chan.”

They exchanged one last kiss, before realising the mess they were in, especially Tamaki.

“Can I, uh… take my shower now?”

 

Sougo barely had time to clean up everything before Banri arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I love TamaSou but I really crave more SouTama content, so I finally gave it a try. God this was very embarrassing to write but also also an interesting experience, haha. Thanks a lot if you read until the end!
> 
> Once at the hotel they just watched a movie and Tamaki fell asleep on Sougo's laps and it was very cute. (I needed a fluff ending okay)
> 
> Some useless context: the first times they tried bondage, Sougo couldn't get the knots to stay because he was not used to it and then was afraid of making them too tight. After a few times of them coming loose (Tamaki had a lot of fun getting out on his own when Sougo didn't expected it because of that) Sougo started to make them really tight. Now they don't come loose anymore, but on the other hand it really takes forever for Sougo to undo them because he make them super compact (too much). 
> 
> Also the knock on the door while Tamaki was alone was from that actress that wanted to continue flirting with Tamaki. The door didn't open so she left, and yes Japanese ppl should lock their doors more often lol


End file.
